Aqueloo
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Diante do rio que acompanhou sua vida, Defteros reflete. A que se resume sua história?


Não, você não leu errado... o título é Aqueloo mesmo (não "Aquilo", caso você tenha pensado nisso), é o nome de um rio que realmente existe na Grécia e que foi até personagem de histórias mitológicas.  
Oi, gente! Bom, explicando melhor, Aqueloo é o rio da nossa história. Essa ideia surgiu depois de eu ouvir River Lea, da Adele - uma música que eu achei fantástica - algumas vezes e acabar achando que a letra de alguma forma casava com a história do Defteros... tomando algumas liberdades, é claro. Para mim, a letra fala de uma ferida que nunca fecha ou nunca cicatriza direito, está sempre pulsando de alguma forma, chamando de volta para o passado... imaginei que o Defteros devia se sentir assim, por isso resolvi tentar escrever uma história com base na música. Nem todas as passagens casam perfeitamente com a história, mas como funciona com quase todas elas, achei que valia a pena. E depois, eu não ia me dar paz enquanto não tentasse, porque a música me fisgou! rsrs  
Enfim, recomendo muito que vocês a escutem enquanto leem, porque ela tem uma pegada bastante intensa. Os trechos dela estão em itálico. E espero que vocês gostem.

* * *

Velho rio, que corre desde as eras mitológicas... também eu cresci às suas margens. Às vezes mais distante, às vezes mais perto. Nunca me dei conta tanto de sua presença como agora. Talvez porque só você vá me ouvir.

 _Everybody tells me it's 'bout time that I moved on,_

 _And I need to learn to lighten up and learn how to be young_

Todos os que me conhecem no Santuário me dizem que eu deveria ficar longe do meu irmão, para que a minha desgraça não faça sombra a ele. Os mais gentis dizem que é melhor que eu vá para longe, para viver uma vida um pouco melhor do que esta, ainda que seja sob a estrela da desgraça. Mas que espécie de vida é possível, quando é contada através de uma profecia?

 _But my heart is a valley, it's so shallow and man made,_

 _I'm scared to death that if I let you in you see I'm just a fake_

Sou apenas uma sombra que Aspros não deveria ter que carregar. E mesmo que tente confiar nele – tem sido cada vez mais difícil – parece que sempre estarei sozinho. Não posso caminhar na luz. Não pertenço a ela.

É como se a ferida fosse funda demais.

 _Sometimes I feel lonely in the arms of your touch  
But I know that's just me cause nothing ever is enough_

 _When I was a child I grew up by the River Lea  
There was something in the water, now that something's in me_

E não posso voltar no tempo, para quando éramos apenas eu e um rio.

 _Oh I can't go back, but the reeds are growing out of my fingertips  
I can't go back to the river_

 _But it's in my roots, it's in my veins  
It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain  
Oh it's in my roots, it's in my veins  
It's in my blood and I stain every heart that I use to heal the pain_

Parece que desde sempre há um pouco das suas águas no meu sangue. Gostaria de poder te culpar por isso.

 _So I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea  
Yeah I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea_

Vejo-te, velho rio, correndo tão tranquilamente quanto sempre correu. Nunca teve pressa como eu tive, pressa de escapar dos insultos, das hostilidades, das pedras jogadas contra "a estrela do mau presságio". A pressa de correr junto ao meu irmão para fugirmos de um mundo que não nos entendia. E agora, corro sozinho.

 _I should probably tell you now before it's way too late  
That I never meant to hurt you or lie straight to your face  
Consider this my apology, I know it's years in advance  
But I'd rather say it now in case I never get the chance_

Talvez isso seja como as águas de um rio, que não podem ser trocadas pelas de outro. São sempre as mesmas. Talvez o meu ser, manchado pela profecia, não possa ser trocado por nada.

 _Oh I can't go back, but the reeds are growing out of my fingertips  
I can't go back to the river_

 _But it's in my roots, in my veins,_

 _In my blood and I stain_

 _Every heart that I use_

 _To heal the pain_

Nem adianta querer curar a dor. A dor que tenho em mim já me entorpeceu.

 _So I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea  
Yeah I blame it on the River Lea, the River Lea, the River Lea_

Não te culpo de verdade, velho rio. Você é apenas testemunha involuntária dessa história toda. Continua a correr para onde tem que correr, enquanto eu volto para as sombras.

 _River Lea... River Lea..._

 _River Lea... River Lea..._

 _River Lea... River Lea..._

 _River Lea... River Lea..._

 _River Lea... The River Lea..._

Agora, deixo-te aqui.

 _River Lea... The River Lea..._


End file.
